peaky_blindersfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas Shelby
Thomas Michael Shelby is the leader of Birmingham criminal gang, called the Peaky Blinders and the patriarch of the Shelby Family. His experiences during and after the First World War have left him disillusioned and determined to move his family up in the world. Background It is implied that there was a drastic personality shift before and after his experiences in the First World War, during which he was a Tunneller or Sapper (a volunteer digging treacherous tunnels covertly, in order to place enormous amount of explosives under the enemy positions, a tactic used several times in the war to devastating effect). ''After the War he began experiencing symptoms of post-traumatic stress disorder. Thomas Shelby is shown to be a member of the '''Small Heath Rifles' at the rank of sergeant major – a non-commissioned officer in charge of well-being, morale and training of the entire unit (all other sergeants and corporals answer to him as well as to the actual commanding officers). His flawless conduct in this role (made even more difficult on account of his youth at the time) earned him unwavering respect both from members of his unit and other veterans alike and cemented his reputation in the streets. As to his heritage, Thomas claims that he is related to the Lee family on his mother's side and Johnny Dogs claims that Thomas's grandfather was a "king", most likely a King of the Gypsies. He is the second of the Shelby siblings. First World War Medals Thomas Shelby is a former british soldier and his war record states that he fought bravely at the Battle of Verdun and the Battle of Somme. His actions at Mons reportedly saved thousands of allied lives, for which he received medals of honour after the War, including the''' Military Medal''' and the Distinguished Conduct Medal. First Series Thomas Shelby/Episode 1.1|Episode 1.1||true Thomas Shelby/Episode 1.2|Episode 1.2 Thomas Shelby/Episode 1.3|Episode 1.3 Thomas Shelby/Episode 1.4|Episode 1.4 Thomas Shelby/Episode 1.5|Episode 1.5 Thomas Shelby/Episode 1.6|Episode 1.6 Second Series Thomas Shelby/Episode 2.1|Episode 2.1||true Thomas Shelby/Episode 2.2|Episode 2.2 Thomas Shelby/Episode 2.3|Episode 2.3 Thomas Shelby/Episode 2.4|Episode 2.4 Thomas Shelby/Episode 2.5|Episode 2.5 Thomas Shelby/Episode 2.6|Episode 2.6 Third Series Shelby Company Limited Thomas is instrumental in the success of the Shelby family business, which became a Limited Company under Thomas's ownership, as well as the first Shelby family company to have a legal racetrack pitch. The Second Series revealed that the Shelby Company Limited is making over 100 pounds a day, on average. Thomas pushes the company further by expanding it south to London, as well as by sending crates of cars (with hidden bottles of single malt Scotch Whiskey inside—these bottles are then sold in North America in order to bring in profits for the company). In the Third Series, it is shown that, thanks to the actions of Thomas and the family over the past few years, the company is even more successful than it had been in the previous series, as it continues to expand and grow, as well as thanks to the cash provided by Winston Churchill. Relationships [[Grace Shelby|''Grace Shelby'']] In the First Series, Tommy first meets Grace and quickly grows fond of her. This mutual attraction eventually leads to love but the relationship is rocked when Tommy discovers that Grace was secretly operating as an agent for the Crown. Despite her mission, she too fell in love with him and urged him to run away to New York with her at the end of the season, but he declines. The Second Series sees Grace return two years later, married to a wealthy American. Tommy is at first sardonic by her reappearance, but they end up spending the night together, a clear indicator that neither have lost their feelings for one another. In the Second Series finale, Grace tells Tommy that she is pregnant with his child and that it's him, not her husband, whom she loves. The Third Series begins two years later. Grace has given birth to a healthy boy, Charles Shelby, and her and Tommy have married and now live in a beautiful country estate. Image Gallery Category:Members of Peaky Blinders Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Series 1 Characters Category:Series 2 Characters Category:Status: Alive Category:Series 3 Characters